My Big Bad Wolf
by xolanixo
Summary: so my names jamie and my step-dad is sending me to live with my aunt and cousin, Kim, in La Push where a certain wolf helps to... settle in. lemons!
1. Chapter 1: the big move

_This is one of my new stories I've been working on for a while I know I haven't updated my other stories I will get around to it… maybe haha I just come up with random ideas and then I start writing! __anyway I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 'My Big Bad Wolf' _

_xolanixo_

**Chapter 1:**

"oh honey!" my step-mum exclaimed, but I grew up calling her mum. "I'm going to miss you so much! I'll love you always, ok?" she said with her hands on my shoulders and looking me dead in the eyes. "no matter what my decisions" she said laughing.

"yep ok whatever mum" I said reluctantly hugging her back. "bye dad" I said hugging him also. I let go of him and tuned to the moving truck that was enduring this long journey with me. "alright boys let's go!" I exclaimed.

Ok so as you can see I'm moving away from home. Not by choice. My parents have kicked me out. They rang my dad's sister, Aunt Mac, and asked if I could live with her in La Push Washington. Of course she said yes. But I'm excited 'cause that means I get to live with my cousin Kim!

Kim and I always talk. On the phone, webcam, texting, you name it. And it doesn't matter that phone calls are expensive from Washington to LA because both my parents are big shot lawyers so they earn a fuck load of money. And Kim's mum is a lawyer as well so they also get a fuck load of money. Anyways yea we are really close even though we are nearly completely opposite. I am a bad girl. I jack cars all the time, I get caught by the police all the time, I even went to juvie for six months last year 'cause I'd been caught too many times jacking cars and doing illegal shit. Kim has only met one cop and that because her mum is friends with him. I smoke and drink. She drinks and smokes on occasion. I wear whatever the fuck I want whereas Kim is more laid back. But that will _all_ change when I get there.

So my name is Jamie Reed. I have dark brown hair with honey highlights that goes to about five inches under my shoulders, sometimes it's wavy sometimes it straight, its fucked. I have light hazel eyes with long eyelashes and full lips that are in perfect proportion. I have a good body seeing as I am always surfing and running away from the cops. I have my bellybutton pierced, my ears pierced twice on each and up the top on both, I have my nose pierced, but I wear such a small stud that you can hardly notice it. I have a tattoo on my lower back, it's a black tribal looking one, 'cause I'm half Quileute, with a 'hidden' love heart, I have on that wraps up once around my right ankle its black English Ivy and I have one kind of in the shape of an eye but it's like water it's Maori, my step-mum is Maori. Now you probably think I'm in a gang or something, I'm not. I have two best friends Leticia, she African American, and Eva, she's Latina. We usually hang out with a group of guys which consists of my half brother Trip and Leticia's brother Jamal. Trip and Jamal are best friends.

Ok so my brother Trip. Well he's my best friend and brother rolled into one. He's nineteen and he's half Quileute, from our dad's side, and half Maori, from his mum's side. His mum and my dad have been married for twenty years but when Trip was two they had a big fight and, Kiri; my step mum kicked him out. And apparently my dad was a complete hottie and he slept with my mum once when she was sixteen and he was nineteen, so therefore dad and Kiri had Trip when they were seventeen, anyway once I was born my mum found my dad and left him with custody of his two month old daughter. So yea anyway Trip has the same colour hair as me except like a buzz cut and looks Maori but Quileute, if that makes sense. He has Blue eyes and neither his mum nor dad have blue eyes so we have no idea where they came from. Whenever my parents pick me up from the police station Trip is usually with me. He is in Jail at the moment but when he gets out he is living with me in La Push with our Auntie, who is dad's sister.

So I rang Kim the other night to talk and of course she went on about Jared Evans. Jared Evans is the guys she liked since before I can remember. I memba seeing him around whenever we visited but I never met him. About three weeks ago Kim started dating Jared. But it was weird because he sat next to her in History all last year and then the first two days of school then he leaves for a week then he comes back lookin' all buffed up. Kimmy said that after one look he wouldn't leave her alone, not that she minded. And yea now they have been going out for two weeks and she _finally_ lost her virginity. After their first date, which might I add was just a date. It was after they fucked did they become a couple. Kim and I tell each other everything! Like I mean everything! I'm excited that I'm gunna be living with her.

Ok so that's pretty much it, yea? So that's where I am now. Leaving LA and on the long drive to La Push.

"you all set?" my dad asked as I got into my black jeep, aka my baby.

"yea I think so. Got my phone, wallet, keys, gum" _and cigarettes_ I added mentally, putting my black rayban sunglasses on and starting the engine. I am always chewing gum even when I'm having a smoke . . . I'm chewing gum.

"alright! Call me later" he said moving away from my car.

"ok. See ya" I sang speeding away.

We left at seven o'clock and it' now eleven so we had been driving for roughly four hours. I had my iphone plugged into my stereo with the music up extremely loud, as usual, and singing along to it. I had the two moving truck drivers number so I rang the first one I got to.

"_hello?_" he answered in a rough voice.

"hey it's Jamie" I said.

"_ahh hello_" he said. "_what can we do for you?_"

"is it cool if we stop at the next gas station I need to fill up and get some stuff?"

"_yea that's fine. We need to fill up also_"

"ok cya in a bit" I said before hanging up. I put my i-phone back in its holder so my music came back on.

I pulled off the highway and into the gas station, the truck pulled in behind me. I got out and filled up then grabbed my wallet and walked in to pay. I walked in and grabbed a basket then saw there was a group of guys around my age checking me out. I must admit I was probably asking for it, but I always do. I was wearing black stiletto boots that went to just below my knee, tight denim short shorts with frayed bottoms, a white tank top that goes to just above my bellybutton, with a black leather biker jacket, with little pocket at the front, left undone and the collar turned up. I took off my sunglasses and hooked them on the front of my shirt, revealing my smoky eye look, and walked to the fridge and grabbed three energy drinks, yea I know I'll probably die but when you're driving for as long as I am you need it. I grabbed a 'Monster' a 'Mother', a large can of 'Red Bull' and a big bottle of water. I put them in my basket and walked over to the chips and lollies. I grabbed a packet of 'Tubes' a packet of 'Doritos' and a packet of 'Cheetos' then I grabbed a bag of sour worms, Gummi bears, Gummi snakes and red liquorice. I walked up to the counter and put the basket on the counter. I grabbed two packets of spearmint gum, two packets of peppermint gum and one packet of Big Red. I also grabbed two new lighters a green one and a blue one. I decided I'd get a few magazines so I grabbed _Us Weekly_, _Allure, OK!_, _People, Cosmopolitan, Elle_ and_ Playgirl_. I like to have a little fun plus it'll be good for Kimmy.

"hi just this and pump number two please and two packets of Natural American Spirit and two packets of Newport's please" I said leaning forward on the counter chewing my gum.

"umm . . . uhh . . . I'm gunna need id for the cigarettes" he said. I pulled out my wallet and got my fake id out and showed him. He nodded and turned around to get the cigarettes. He turned back and scanned everything and put them in bags. "anything else I can get you?" he asked as I scanned one of my twelve credit cards.

"nahh I'm good thanks" I said grabbing all of my bags. "have a nice day" I said smiling and turned around to face the group of boys. "you too boys" I said grinning slyly and walking back out to my car strutting my stuff. I put my bags in the backseat, but before I got in the driver's seat I got the bag of Cheetos, gummi snakes, Mother and a packet of American spirit cigarettes and my new blue lighter and chucked them on the front seat, I also grabbed my Cosmo magazine and threw it on the front seat.

"fuck" I cursed as I turned around and kneeled on the seat and reached into the back and grabbed a packet of spearmint gum, I put it on the front seat and shoved the rest of the bags on the floor with my hand bag so they wouldn't blow around. I turned back around in my seat to see the group of guys all frozen at the door looking at me with their mouths hanging wide.

"you might wanna close your mouths" I said to them "the bee's might get in" I said laughing as I turned on the engine and revved a few times still laughing. I put my i-phone in its holder, cracking my can of Mother open and putting it in the drink holder and my cigarettes and lighter in the other holder.

"you good to go?" the moving truck driver guy yelled out to me.

"yea let's go!" I exclaimed speeding out of the gas station.

When we stopped at a set of lights I quickly lit up a cigarette and inhaled. Oh god, after four hours of driving and two more it tastes so good!

"finally!" I exclaimed as I drove past the sign that says welcome to La Push. Its one thirty and Kimmy finishes school at two so I'll surprise her by picking her up.

I drove down the familiar road near the beach to my Aunts house. Their house was more like a fuckin' mansion, there are only a few in La Push. It was three stories, brown and homey. It had a games room, a theatre room, five bedrooms, a big lounge room, big kitchen, they even had two maids and a gardener, a big pool, six bathrooms and outside they had a patio with a nice big outdoor setting. There was also a gazebo with a big hot tub in it. I noticed that there were two swing lounge thingos on the front porch.

I turned the car off and walked up the driveway, but before I could even knock the door flung open to reveal my Aunt Mac, looking very happy and excited. Aunt Mac is thirty four but looks in her twenties. She has long black hair, russet skin and deep brown eyes. I've missed her so much.

"oh Jamie baby!" she exclaimed hugging me tightly.

"hey aunt Mac" I said as I put my sunglasses on my head and smiled at her.

"oh baby! You look so grown up and beautiful! What you got going here? A bad girl look? Your father warned me about your style. But personally I like it. You look hot!" she said looking at me.

I laughed "thanks Mac. Hey could you please show these guys where to put all my stuff? I wanna go surprise Kimmy by picking her up. And I want to meet the oh-so-famous Jared" I said grinning.

"oh yes of course, your room is already done just the way you like. Ahh yes Jared. He's a lovely boy, so are all his friends. The school is relatively easy to find" she said.

"yea I saw a sign on the way through. Thanks. I'll be back later" I said turning around and walking down the driveway to the movers. "ok fella's. Here's the money, in cash of course. And my aunt Mac will show you where to put everything" I said handing them the cash and getting in my car and putting my sunnies back on.

When I got to the school I parked in front of the school, in the picking up bay. I got out and went around the other side of my jeep to lean on the passenger side door. I stood there for a few minutes just chewing my gum enjoying the mintyness. I turned around and bent over the door to grab a cigarette. I turned back around and lit my cigarette, I threw my lighter back on the seat behind me. After a few puffs I noticed people starting to come out of the school, the bell must have gone huh? All the guys that came out either had to do a double take on me or just stopped and stared it was pretty funny.

"I thought you were gunna quit?" I heard the familiar voice say from next to me.

"Kim!" I screamed as we launched our selves at each other. When we pulled apart I leaned back on the door. "you wanna puff?" I asked slyly.

"no?" she said, I know she smokes sometimes.

"are you sure?" I asked inhaling then slowly blowing the smoke in her face.

"ah fuck! Give it to me" she demanded snatching it out of my hand and inhaling then sighing. She took a couple more puffs then handed it back to me. "that was good" she said and then busted out laughing.

"yes it is" I said inhaling. She was about to say something when a voice called out.

"Kim" the deep voice called. She smiled as he reached us and he pulled her in for a deep kiss, putting his hands on her lower back, and she put her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. They finally broke apart and he wrapped his arm around her. "you taste like smoke" he said and they both looked at me.

"I don't have nuthin' to do with the way her mouth tastes. But she might" I said cheekily and she slapped me on the arm causing me to laugh.

"Jared this is my crazy bitch of a cousin Jamie. Jamie this is Jared" Kim introduced us.

"ohh so your Jared! Honey I think I might know more about you than you know about yourself" I said.

He laughed "I feel the same" he said reaching out to shake my hand.

"dude we're gunna be related as soon as you ask this skank to marry you" I said laughing at their faces and stepping forward to give him a friendly hug.

"ok" he said laughing and hugging me back.

"you guys suck monkey balls" Kim said as we pulled apart. I burst out laughing and so did Kim.

"uumm . . . what's so funny?" Jared asked.

"I got that from some hoe when I was in juvie and I told her and she always says it to me when we talk" I said still laughing a bit.

_S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot, because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers  
(Yes) Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! _

My ringtone for Trip went off from inside the car causing Kim to laugh even louder and harder and even Jared let out a little chuckle.

I leaned over the door of the car, cause the window is down; I was leaning over so far my legs were dangling. My sunglasses fell off onto the seat and my hair was in my face. I grabbed my phone out of the holder.

"hello" I gasped into the receiver, standing up straight and brushing my hair out of my face while Kim and Jared just laughed at me.

"_hey lil' sis! How's it goin'?" _Trip said.

"hey, everything's good I'm at La Push now. I'm with Kim and Jared now; at their school" I said walking to the front of my car, leaving them alone.

"_ohhh Jared! I miss you"_ he said laughing.

"I miss you too" I said. I threw my cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it.

"_ahh fuck! YEA I'M FUCKIN' COMING! Sorry sis I gotta go. love you"_ he said sadly.

"ok. Bye Trip. Love you too" I said before hanging up. Longest phone call ever…

When I turned back to Kim and Jared there was another guy there that looks a lot like Jared. And really hot like _really_ _hot_.

"was that Trip?" Kim asked as I went back to leaning on the door. I glanced at Jared's friend and saw his eyes widen and his jaw drop as he looked me up and down.

"yea the guards were making him get off the phone" I said.

"That damn stupid brother of yours! When's he gettin' out?" she asked.

"hey he's your cousin as well! He gets out in one month" I said grimacing.

"ok . . . OH! Jamie this is Paul, Jared's best friend. Paul this is my cousin Jamie, the one I was telling you about" Kim said.

I looked over at Paul and when our eyes connected everything seemed to disappear, Kim, Jared, everything! I felt like I had known him all my life. He was so hot! He had these penetrating brown eyes that I could drown in and never surface. He stepped forward.

"hey" he said sticking his hand out "I'm Paul" he smiled. _Oh sweet jesus!_

I stepped forward and grabbed his hand "Jamie" I said smiling and his eyes glazed over, still smiling.

"Kim told me about you" he said _still_ smiling.

"_us_" Jared corrected. But neither of us paid any attention. "I knew something like this would happen. I just _knew_ it!" I heard Jared mutter to Kim.

"oh shut up! JAMIE!" Kim called getting my attention. I pulled my hand away and leaned back on the door.

"yea?" I asked.

She laughed at me "is it cool if we give Jared and Paul a lift to their place?" she asked.

"yea sure" I said grinning.

"ok let's go!" Kim said.

"ok. Hold up a sec, I got bags in the backseat I'll just put em' in the trunk" I said opening the back door and grabbing the bags with all my junk in it that I didn't end up eating and drinking all of, or reading. I put them in the trunk and then got in.

"you have so much shit in here" Kim said laughing and shoving packets and my empty mother can on the floor and putting my magazine on her lap. "I haven't got this one yet. Is it good?" she asked as I put my sunglasses back on and put my i-phone in the holder.

I grabbed my can of Red Bull out of the cup holder and took a mouthful. "want some?" I asked Kim.

"nah I'm good, thanks" she said looking through the magazine. I turned in my seat.

"Jared?" I asked him, he just shook his head and continued to play with Kim's hair. "Paul?" I asked looking at him, just sitting there in all his hunky glory.

"yea ok, thanks" he said smiling and took the can and took a long swig out of it and then handed it back smiling.

I smiled at him before turning back around in my seat and taking one more gulp, I could taste his sweet tasting saliva on the rim of the can. Oh my god that sounded weird. I put it back in the cup holder and then started the engine causing my music to come on. 'Get Freaky', the dirty remix, by Play-n-skillz and Pitbull came on. I turned it up loud and revved the engine loudly a couple of times, causing students in the parking lots to turn and look at us, Kim and I laughed loudly as I sped out of the car park.

I paused the music and looked at Jared and Paul in the rear vision mirror; they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"what street?" I asked looking at Paul.

"Hayward Crescent, it's near youse guys place" he explained.

"oh yea, I know where you're talking 'bout" I said smiling. "hey you guys don't mind if I smoke do you?" I asked.

"you smoke?" Paul asked.

"yea b-" I was cut off by Kim.

"_but_ she's trying to quit. Aren't you Jamie?" Kim asked, glaring at me.

"yea I only have them every now and then" I said. "Can you light me one?" I asked Kim sweetly. She looked like she was gunna say no. "you can have puff" I sang.

"fine" she said grabbing one out of the pocket and lighting it. She was just about to inhale.

"Kim!" Jared exclaimed, wide eyed.

"what? I just want a puff. Stop hassling me" she waved him off and I saw him pout in the rear vision mirror and I started laughing.

I pressed play again as Kim passed me my b-e-a-u-tiful smoke. I inhaled and smiled, singing along to the song. Kim joined in and we kept passing the cigarette.

"Paul? You want?" I asked holding the cigarette up. He nodded and I passed it to him. I saw Jared shake his head.

"Jared?" I called over the music, once Paul handed the cigarette back to me. "you wanna puff?" he shook his head looking, still grimacing to the back of Kim's head. Kim was oblivious, just singing along to the music.

I drove past our house and then turned into Hayward Crescent. I turned the music off so they could tell me where they live. There were only a couple of houses in the street; all little two story houses.

"that one" Kim pointed to the left, the first house on the street. It looked wooden and it was blue and brown; looks like your typical guys house. I pulled up into the driveway behind a big blue truck and there was another big black truck parked on the grass. Jared and Paul got out and then Jared went to Kim's door and Paul came to my door.

"are we still on for movie night?" Jared asked Kim with a pout.

"yea come round about five-ish? Well we're having a strike day tomorrow so it doesn't matter how late" Kim said turning to me and smirking as I grimaced.

"ok well I'll see you then?" he asked hopefully.

"yup" he said as they both leaned in for a kiss.

"so . . . I'll see you later then?" Paul asked from next to me.

I turned to him. "yep. Looks like it" I said smiling.

"cool" he said smiling back. "see ya" he said and it sounded kinda sad, but I might be hearing things.

"bye" I said and it also sounded sad. I haven't even spoken to him that much! He stepped back from the car and I looked over to see Kim and Jared still sucking faces.

I put the car in reverse and then pushed down on the accelerator so the car jerked backward, making Jared stumble and fall, causing me and Paul to burst out laughing and Kim to lean over the door, surprised, to look at Jared and even she started laughing a bit.

"you ok baby?" Kim asked trying to hide her laughter. He just grunted in response and stood up, pecked her on the lips quickly and then walked up with Paul.

I sped out of the driveway and fish tailed onto the road and sped off down the road.

_Hopefully you all enjoyed that :) please review and let me know your thoughts and ill update sooner! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Rain Can Be Quite Helpful

**Chapter 2:**

We got home the moving truck was just leaving.

I parked in the driveway, grabbed my bags from the boot, and Kim and I walked up to Aunt Mac, who was standing at the door, still laughing our heads off at the look on Jared's face when he fell.

"what are you two laughing about?" she asked us smirking. We took one look at each other and started laughing again.

"tell you later mum" Kim said.

We walked inside and grabbed a can of soda and some fruit that Aunt Mac had cut us. We sat down at the table and talked for two and a half hours. About everything that we had been doing and just stuff like that.

"ok girlies I'm off! Don't forget dinner again Kimberly. And have fun with the boys" she called walking out the door.

"let's start dinner the boys'll be here soon" Kim said getting up. We made a massive stir fry. When I asked her why we were making so much she said that Paul and Jared eat a fuck load.

"I'm gunna go have a shower and get changed, ok?" I told Kim.

I walked upstairs and into my room which was next to Kim's. I walked in and saw my room. _Oh my fucking god!_ I mentally screamed. It was red, black, white and gold colour scheme and very modern. It had a massive king bed, a big desk, a plasma TV, a walk in wardrobe, some shelves and a bookcase and a deck facing towards the forest with a swingy couch on it.

I saw all my boxes placed all over the room. I went to one of the ones labelled 'clothes' and ripped it open with my nail and looked for some comfortable clothes. I found a small pair of blue cotton shorts and a tight white tank top that says 'Know what would look great on you? Me'. I have so many shirts with things like that on them, some are dirty and some aren't. I looked around the box and found a clean pair of panties and bra. I got undressed in my room and through my clothes somewhere on the floor and walked into the bathroom but not before I grabbed all my stuff that needs to be in the bathroom. I jumped into the shower with my shampoo and conditioner, razor and shaving cream, body wash and a washer. I washed my hair; it smells like white nectarine and pink coral flower, shaved in all the places needed and washed myself with my vanilla and frangipani body wash. I jumped out of the shower and dried off, just leaving my hair wet, and walking back into my room, moisturizing my body with my cocoa body butter and then getting dressed.

I was just about to walk back down stairs but saw all my boxes scattered everywhere. Meh, I'll do it later.

I skipped into the kitchen to see Kim stirring the stir fry that was making my mouth water. She turned around when she heard me enter.

"your just like Paul" she scoffed, looking at my shirt.

"how?" I asked raising my eyebrow and putting my hands on my hips.

"he _always_ wears shirts like that" she said looking me up and down. "nice panties" she said.

"I've got shorts on" I said grabbing the material to prove it.

"oh please" she snorted, laughing. "you can hardly call those shorts! But they are cute" she giggled.

"whatever and thanks" I said walking over to her.

"can you watch this? I'm gunna take a shower" she said handing me the spoon.

"yea sure" I said smiling as she skipped up the stairs.

"this is boring" I mumbled to myself. I looked around for something to do and saw a stereo on the bench near the fridge. I turned the radio on and _'everybody get up'_ came on, by Pretty Ricky and Pitbull. I danced around the kitchen for awhile before I heard the door bell ring. I quickly turned the radio off and sprinted to the door. I threw it open, blowing my hair out of my face. I saw Paul and Jared standing there with amused smirks on their faces.

"hey" I said smiling.

"hi, dinner ready?" Jared asked sniffing. "yes. Yes it is" he said answering his own question before walking past me towards the kitchen.

"come in?" I said but it came out like a question. Paul laughed a deep throaty laugh. "come on" I said smiling, motioning for him to come in.

I walked into the kitchen with Paul following me. I could feel his eyes on me; he's most likely watching my ass. I saw Jared standing near the table looking a little lost.

"Kim's in the shower" I said. He got a mischievous look in his eye and started towards the stairs. "sit" I commanded, pointing at the table. He turned around and saw my face and did as he was told. I looked over at Paul, who was smirking at Jared, and raised an eyebrow "you too" I said. He walked straight to the table and sat next to Jared, who was laughing. "can I get you guys a drink" I smiled sweetly. They both nodded. I walked over to the drink fridge, I know they have a drink fridge, and opened it looking through it for soda cans "uh huh!" I exclaimed as I found them. "coke, root beer, sprite, fanta?" I asked turning around.

"root beer, please" Jared said.

"Paul?" I asked looking at him. His eyes were kinda glazed over as he stared at me, or my body to be exact.

Jared nudged him in the ribs "oh . . . uuhhhh . . . root beer" he said smiling.

I grabbed to root beers out and two cokes, one for me and one for Kim. I put them on the table and the boys grabbed theirs. I walked over to the draws with the cutlery in it. I grabbed four sporks and then from one of the shelves I grabbed four place mats. I set Kim and I's place then walked over to Paul and Jared's side. I bent over in between them and saw Paul look at my tits, I smirked at him and stood back up and walked over to the cabinets and grabbed four plates. I put them on the bench near where the stir fry was sitting, cooked. I served it up on Kim and I's plate first and put them in our places, watching Paul and Jared just about drool. I laughed as I served their plates.

"do not even _think_ about eating any of that until Kim gets down" I said smirking as I put their plates in front of them.

They both frowned at me and slumped in their chairs.

"nice shirt" Jared said laughing.

"thanks. It is isn't it" I said laughing. "I like yours Paul" I said looking at his shirt, which was quite tight and showed off all hi well defined muscles. Hmmm I wonder what his abbs look like?

"haha thanks. Yours is better" he said slyly.

I licked my lips and smile seductively "really now" I said leaning forward.

"really" Paul said leaning forward also and smirking.

Kim came down the stairs then wearing some white cotton shorts and a blue tank top with a smiley face on it except instead of black dots for its eyes it had pink love hearts.

"hey baby" Kim said, pecking Jared on the lips.

She came around and sat down, smirking at me. I smiled back.

"ok you can eat now" I said smiling at Paul.

"finally!" Jared exclaimed exasperated. Kim kicked him under the table.

Paul picked a mouthful never breaking eye contact with me before I laughed once and dug into my own food.

"hey Kimmy?" I asked.

"yo?" she asked back with a mouthful of food.

"you got any beer?" I asked.

She swallowed before answering "yea mum bought heaps for us, she also bought us vodka cruisers and Bacardi breezes'. She said we can have it if we don't drink too much" she said scoffing.

I got up and walked to the fridge grabbing out a six pack of coronas, I ripped one out and cracked the top off and took a long mouthful. When the bottle left my lips I looked back to the table, to see everyone staring at me. I grabbed the packet with the rest of the beers in it and hugged it to my chest. I walked back over to the table and put the packet in my lap and then patted it like it was a dog, earning a laugh from Kim.

"you gunna give me one of those?" she asked gesturing to the packet with her eyes.

"god gave you two legs. Use 'em" I said poking g my tongue out.

"fine" she said poking her tongue out also. "Jared, Paul?" she asked walking towards the fridge.

"yea" they both said at once.

She grabbed a six pack of pink cruisers for herself and then two six packs of beers for the boys. She carried their beer over first and then went back for her cruisers.

We finished dinner and put our plates and stuff in the dish washer. We went into the theatre room with a heap of junk food, ice-cream, with ice magic, lollies, chocolate, chips and our alcohol. We watched four movies; Ghostbusters, one of Kim and I's all time favourite movie when the theme song came on me and Kim got up and started dancing around like crazies and screaming the words, while Paul and Jared just laughed at us. Then Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, then Jarhead; with Jake Gyllenhaal and Jamie Foxx, Kim and I both cried in that.

We were now watching Zoolander and I was sitting next to Paul on one of the couches, and I could feel the heat radiating from him but it was surprisingly nice. He still had his arm wrapped around my shoulders from when he was comforting me when I was crying in Jarhead. I leaned forward a bit to look over at Kim and Jared, who were sitting on another couch, to see them intensely sucking face. They were so close to going at it right there on the couch.

"well" I said standing up "I'm gunna go upstairs and start unpacking" I said before walking upstairs and into my new room.

Then I saw my _playgirl_ magazine and grinned to myself. Knowing Kim and Jared will probably end up in her room, I grabbed it and ran into Kim's room and put it on her pillow. I opened to the worst picture and left it laying there like she had been reading it. I was laughing uncontrollably as I ran back to my room; I flopped on my bed as I got my breath back. I looked through one of the boxes and founded my incense. I lit it and then walked over to a massive stereo, that Aunt Mac must have gotten me, and plugged my i-phone into it. I didn't turn it up too loud cause I wanted to be able to hear when Kim and Jared came up.

I sat down near one of the many boxes labelled _'shit' _and grabbed the scissors and opened it. I groaned as I looked in it and saw everything. I decided I'd open all the boxes. I had two boxes full of my posters and then the rest were just books, CD's, DVD's, clothes, shoes and other stuff.

I had emptied about three boxes, and all the stuff was scattered on the floor, when I heard a knock o the door.

"come in" I said. The door opened and in came . . . Paul? "hey. What's up?" I asked smiling up at him from my spot on the floor.

"hey, umm I just wanted to know if you need any help? Cause Kim and Jared are kinda freaking me out" he said laughing.

"yea sure that would be good but you have to tell me if you hear them come upstairs, kay?" I asked.

"yea sure. But why?" he asked sitting down on the floor next to me.

"well when I stopped at a gas station on the way here I bought a _playgirl_" I said and watched his eyes widen "don't worry I don't read them, often," I said smirking. "anyways when I came up before I went and put it on Kim's pillow looking like she had been reading it" I said laughing.

"ok ok you are evil" he said smirking. "I did that to Jared once. So fucking hilarious" he said smirking at the memory.

"looks like we have more in common than just this, aye?" I said smirking and pulling my shirt.

"yea, it is a _very_ nice shirt" he smirked.

"I know. I have a heap" I said.

"haha same here. So . . . what do you want me to do?" he asked looking around at the mess and boxes.

"well how 'bout you start unpacking that box and putting it over there" I told him pointing at the box that said books. "then you can do the others over there" I said waving my hand at the boxes with CD's, DVD's and more junk.

"ok" he said getting on his hands and knees and crawling over to the boxes. I couldn't help but watch his ass.

After about an hour and half we were done. The only thing left to do was put my posters up. We had talked about everything! We actually got along really well. We both had the same sense of humour. It's weird cause I feel this connection to him; kinda like I've known him my whole life. We were just about to start on the posters when we heard giggling coming up the stairs.

We looked at each other and I tip toed into the bathroom and opened it just a crack, so I could see. I felt Paul body press up against my back, he was leaning over me so he could see above my head. We saw Jared walk in carrying Kim, who had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and their mouths were glued together. She ripped Jared's shirt off and through it on the floor, then took her own shirt off. Jared laid her down on the bed and when her head hit the magazine it made a sort of crumpling noise. Jared broke away for a minute to reach behind her and see what it was.

"Kim?" he asked surprised, holding the magazine up.

"that is not mine!" Kim exclaimed, resting on her elbows.

"really? Then who's is it?" he asked suspiciously. I was having a hard time not laughing.

"I don't know! Not mine" she said defensively.

"well then wh-" Jared started but Paul and I both let out a little laugh at the same time causing them both to look towards us looking through the little gap in the door.

"Jamie" Kim growled.

I squealed a bit and ran back into my room laughing my ass off, as was Paul who was following close behind me, and then flopped on my bed. Paul flopped down next to me and we were both laughing so hard.

When we had calmed down I looked over to Paul, who was watching me, and our eyes met. He reached over and ran his thumb over my cheek and then cupped my face. We slowly moved towards each other until our lips met. It was like a fire was ignited inside me.

Our lips moved together slowly. We were still lying on our sides so I wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. Paul then deepened the kiss when he ran his tongue along my bottom lip; I opened my mouth letting his tongue slide in. Our tongues danced together in, almost, synchronization. Paul put a large hot hand around my waist trying to drag me closer. I lifted one leg up so it was resting over his body.

Suddenly we were interrupted by the abrupt ringing of Paul's cell. He groaned as he reached into his pocket. I took my leg off of him and un-wrapped my arm from his neck and sat up.

"hello? . . . yea . . . why? . . . well . . ." he said looking over to me "I'm kinda busy, Sam . . . ok ok no need to get shitty . . . yea yea I'll be there in a minute . . . wait, what about Jared? . . . wha- . . . fine . . . yea see ya" he said and then snapped his phone shut, sighing.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" he said sadly.

"it's ok. Thanks for helping me. All I have left is posters" I said laughing a bit.

"don't worry 'bout it" he said smiling. _Fuck!_ I'm gunna die! I've never felt like this and I don't usually kiss a guy just like that.

"thanks, so do you need to get Jared?" I asked.

"nahh, Sam said he didn't have to come" he said sort of frustrated.

"aw ok" I said looking at him. He was smiling slightly as was I.

"yea, alright well I guess I'll see ya later" he said, sounding hopeful.

"yea, for sure" he said grinning and then winking.

"ok see ya. You can let you self out" I said smirking.

"ok bye" he said glancing at me once more before walking out my bedroom door.

I looked around at all the empty boxes and smiled, thinking that Paul helped me do this. _Paul_ was just in my room for ages. _Paul_ just kissed me. It was a bloody good kiss. I laughed at myself thinking how ridiculous I just sounded. I decided to get into bed 'cause I feel exhausted from the long day I've had today. I went over and turned my music off and blew out the incense. I went over to my new bed and pulled the covers back. I took my bra off, so I'll be more comfortable, and got into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I pretty much fell asleep. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was a loud grunt and a scream. I don't even _want_ to know.

I woke up to the sun shining through my curtains and blinding me, I'm gunna need to fix that. I looked over at my clock and it said five past ten. I got out of bed, stumbling a bit cause I got up to fast. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I didn't bother washing my hair; I just wet it. I washed myself with my body wash and then got out and dried myself. I walked back into my room naked and went inside my closet that had everything unpacked, and got out black matching lace panties and bra. I grabbed a yellow pair of denim short shorts, that were quit short, and a cropped sweater, that went to my bellybutton, a semi-circle neck and hung off one shoulder with long sleeves. Once I was dressed I grabbed a black pair of one of my many different coloured pairs of ugg boots. I went back in the bathroom and brushed my hair. I opened the door into Kim's room slightly and saw that they were still asleep with only a sheet covering them so I reckon their naked.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see aunt Mac sitting at the table with the newspaper and a coffee. She looked up when she saw me enter.

"good morning sweetheart" she said smiling lovingly at me.

"morning aunt Mac. Thank you so so much for my room! You really didn't have to do that; but you did and yea . . . thanks" I squealed running over to her.

"that's ok sweetpea. So did you have fun last night?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"yea it was good. At the beginning of the fourth movie Kim and Jared started sucking face so I went up to start unpacking and then Paul came up saying that they were getting pretty . . ."

"aahh yes. Typical" she laughed. "so . . . do you like Paul?" she asked.

"yea; he's nice" I said pouring coffee in my cup and fruit loops into a bowl and adding milk. I grabbed a spoon and took them over to sit down at the table opposite Aunt Mac.

"he's quite a looker isn't he?" she asked slyly.

I just laughed at her and ate my fruit loops and drank my coffee.

When I got up to put my stuff in the dishwasher Aunt Mac grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"I'll be back tonight darling. Have a good day" she said before leaving.

I looked over at the clock on the microwave and it said ten forty five. I was just about to go finish watching Zoolander when I heard a knock on the front door. I opened the door to reveal Paul; who was wearing boardies and a tight black t-shirt, showing off all of his rippling muscles.

"uhh hey?" I said smiling slightly. "Jared's still asleep" I said.

"oh ok well I didn't actually come for Jared" he said looking down. He looked up at me nervously "I came to talk to you. Do you . . . uhhh . . . want to go for a walk?" he asked stuttering a bit.

"yea sure" I said happily; well I was excited, its Paul the hottie we're talking about "I'll just write a note for Kim. Hold up a sec" I said a quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bright pink post-it and wrote down on it telling Kim I went out with Paul for a bit. "ok I'm ready" I said walking outside to Paul.

We walked down the road in silence until we got to the beach where we sat down on a piece of driftwood that was shaped kinda like a seat.

"so . . . how did you sleep last night?" Paul asked.

"pretty good actually; yourself?" I asked smiling at him.

"yea alright I guess. But I wish I could have stayed longer with you" he said looking down and picking up a pebble and then throwing it into the calm ocean.

"yea it was . . . fun" I said laughing a bit.

He joined in. We talked and laughed for about three hours before I heard this low grumbling sort of noise. I looked over at Paul with my eyebrows raised.

"what? I'm hungry. You wanna get some lunch? My shout" he said standing up and stretching out his hand for me to take.

"sure; if you're paying then I guess I can handle it" I said laughing. I took his outstretched hand and he hauled me up off the seat. Once I was up I didn't let go of his hand; it felt warm and right.

We walked down the road until we came to a little shack that sold pizza, kebabs and other stuff.

"what do you want?" he asked looking down at me smiling.

"uhh," I said looking at the menu. "I'll just have the medium honey soy kebab meal, please" I said smiling at the young boy behind the counter. He looked maybe fifteen of sixteen and was staring at me like I was Megan Foxx or some shit. I heard Paul growl lowly at the boy and then ordered.

"and I'll have the chicken deluxe burger meal and the large beef kebab meal, thanks" he said and handed the cash over to the boy.

"ok and what drinks would you like?" he asked looking at me.

"uuuhhh I'll have a coke, thanks. Paul? What do you want, baby?" I said winking at him and then wrapping my arms around his waist.

"coke as well please" he said smiling smugly at the boy.

The boy walked back to where I assumed the kitchen was and we burst out laughing at the devastated look on his face.

"I'll go get a table outside; away from prying eyes" I said laughing as I walked outside.

A couple of minute later Paul came out with all our food and sat down opposite me.

"here you go me lady" he said in a bad impression of an English accent.

"thanks" I said and dug straight into it. It came with three kebabs a drink and small caeser salad. I ate the salad first.

We were talking and laughing and I was half way through my second kebab when a booming voice came from across the street.

"YO! PAUL!" was called across the street.

"ah, fuck!" Paul hissed under his breath and then stared apologetically at me.

"sup my man" a guy said that looked similar to Paul.

"hey" he grumbled.

"whoa! Who's your friend?" another one of them said.

"guys, this is Jamie, Kim's cousin that moved here from LA" he explained.

"oh! Why hello there" one of them said winking.

"Jamie, this is Collin, Brady, Seth and Embry" Paul introduced. Collin was the one that called out, Embry was the winking one and Seth was the talkative one. Brady seemed kinda shy and uninterested.

"hey" I said smiling and biting another piece off my kebab.

"you do kinda look like Kim" Seth, I think his name is, said thoughtfully. "you have pretty eyes" he said smiling a cute one dimpled smile.

"aaww thanks. You have a cute smile" I said laughing a bit.

I looked over back to Paul to see him glaring down at what was left of his food. I nudged his leg with my foot under the table. When he looked up I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"so you guys are here because . . ." Paul trailed off.

"we were just passing by on our way to pa-" Embry started then glanced at me "work" he finished quickly.

"ahh ok w-" Paul was cut off by a howl then he smirked.

"ok ok see ya later Paul, Jamie" they all said their goodbyes and headed back down the street.

We finished quickly and then headed off walking again. We had been walking slowly before it started to sprinkle.

"damn! I'm glad I don't have my phone" Paul said laughing.

"yer I know aye" I said agreeing with a laugh. I shivered a bit from the coldness of the rain and wind.

"are you cold?" Paul asked worriedly.

"just a little bit. But I'm fine" I said holding myself tighter.

"come 'ere" he said wrapping and arm around me and pulling me into him. He was so warm and I subconsciously wrapped both my arms around him and pulled myself tighter, bringing back memories of last night.

After that it started to piss down buckets. It was so hard that we ran for the cover of the trees in the forest. We got under the shelter of the trees and all my clothes were stuck to me.

I was still wrapped around Paul and when I looked up I saw the best thing. He looked _so_ hot with water dripping down his handsome face and chiselled biceps. His clothes were stuck to him as well. He looked down at me and I suddenly had the urge to taste him again. I got up on my tippy toes and crushed my lips to his, he responded immediately.

He pulled me tightly to himself, wrapping his arms around my waist. I flung my arms around his neck trying to get closer. His hands groped my ass and lifted me and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed up against a tree and Paul's hand move up my shirt.

"wait" I said breathlessly, as my head lolled back and his lips were on my neck. He looked up at me with surprise and worry in his eyes. "Can we go back to your house?" I asked.

He didn't answer he just swept me up in his arms and ran. I sucked on his neck and nibbled his ear the whole way there. Suddenly I heard a door open and then slam shut and then he slammed me up against it and crashed his lips to mine. After a couple of minutes of intense making out I pulled back and pushed him towards what I assumed was the bedroom. He dragged me to a room with stuff thrown everywhere. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, admiring his perfect abbs and chest. He grabbed the hem of my sweater and ripped it off throwing it somewhere.

"you're not wearing a bra" he observed. "was that for me?" he asked slyly sucking on my collarbone.

"of course" I said before pulling my soaked ugg boots off. Then I unbuttoned my shorts and pried them down my legs. I looked back up at him and saw him staring wide-eyed at me. I slowly walked up to him and ran my hands up his chest and then back down towards the waistband of his pants. "you don't mind, do you?" I asked as I slowly undid the drawstring and the Velcro. He shook his head, still staring at me.

I pushed his pants to the floor and he stepped out of them, leaving him in just his boxers. As soon as I looked back up he grabbed me by the waist and crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid me down on his massive bed, hovering over the top of me. We moved up the bed until my head was on his pillow. Without parting our lips he unhooked my bra and threw it across the room. His large hand found its way to my right boob and massaged it, pulling and tugging my taunted nipple. He kissed his way down to my left boob and sucked and bit my nipple. He moved his hand from my right breast down until he got to my panties. He grasped the lace in between two fingers and pulled them down my legs, I lifted my hips to make it easier. He suddenly sucked my nipple hard and I let out a loud moan. He moved his lips to my left boob and did the same as the right. He's wearing too many clothes! I moved my hands down to the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down and then he kicked them off the rest of the way.

I looked down at him and noticed he was _big!_ He caught me looking at smiled smugly at me before running two fingers over my slick folds. He stuck two large warm fingers inside me and pulled them in and out while his thumb rubbed my clit in rhythm with his plunging fingers. I stuck my tongue out to lick his lips and he responded licking my tongue and then kissing me passionately. He was still fingering me and I was letting out loud moans and grunts. I grabbed his dick and moved it up and down creating friction. I felt pre-cum on my hand letting my hand slide easier along his large shaft. He was sucking my neck, collarbone and boobs.

"ah . . . ugh . . . fuck! You . . . feel so . . . ugh . . . good! Keep going baby" Paul grunted.

"uuuhhhh" I moaned. Too much foreplay I needed him inside me. _Now! _"I need you Paul. please" I moaned into his ear.

"ok" he said as he pulled his fingers out of me and licked the clean. "you taste soo good babe" he said before positioning himself on top of me.

He pushed into me and I never felt pain; just pure pleasure. He slid in and out a few times before I couldn't handle it any more.

"faster Paulie. Faster!" I demanded. He willingly obliged and quickened his pace thrusting harder and deeper into me. We were both moaning and grunting loudly.

"say my name again" he grunted.

"Paulie" I moaned out.

"that sound's . . . ugh . . . so hot" he grunted out sounding a little breathless.

He slammed into me and the only sounds were our moans and our bodies slapping together.

"aahh fuckk!" I screamed. "I'm gunna cum" I moaned.

"me too baby"

He came into me first his hot seed spreading throughout me and that sent me over the edge. The best orgasm EVER! He collapsed on top of me and still inside me rolled us over and hugged me to his chest. I kissed his chest and breathed in his woodsy scent. He was so warm I felt like I would never need a blanket again.

"the _best_ sex _ever!_" he exclaimed with a little chuckle.

"agreed" I said with a giggle of my own.

We went at it a few more times in different positions and each time I had a better orgasm than ever before. After about round five I was exhausted. Paul stayed inside me as he rolled to the side so my back was facing the wall, because his bed was against a wall, and his back was facing his door. He pushed the doona off the bed so just the sheet was over us.

I slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heart and his steady breathing.

_so that's chapter 2 __ hope you all liked it and the first lemon :D haha_

_xolanixo_


End file.
